viewspotfandomcom-20200213-history
Kongregate
Kongregate review Kongregate is a gaming website, where users may freely post games onto the website for free, and earn a fraction of ad revenue. You can also play games created by other users. Kongregate has a wide variety of games. On a lot of these games, there are achievements given by the Kongregate administraters, called "Badges." These badges will have 1, or more, objectives to complete in the selected game, but keep in mind that not all games have these. Another interesting concept of Kongregate is it's point system, which I will go into more later. Since this is of course, a website on the internet, they're are other people around the website, playing the same games you play, trying to get achievements, and trying to get highscores on games. Even though this group naturally is littered with trolls, the community on this website is suprisingly more mature than those from other websites. There are many ways to have fun with the community. Multiplayer games, chat, compete for highscores; to name just a few. There is also a forums, which you can freely post threads/reply in (Though it is (mostly) closely moderated.) This page is a lot of the fun for the website. There are even people that devote there time on the website to posting on the forums. Of course, this website isn't full of flowers either. There is a reason for the registration to be only for ages 13+ (Besides legality purposes.) Even though chat rooms are (almost) always moderated, people are free to chat whatever they please (with the exception of a few censored words.) Also, with the wide variety of user created games, there isn't certainty that games on this website will be for immature audiences. The website doesn't have a section for flash videos/movies. If you've been working hard on the near perfect flash movie, you should probably find a differant website to post it in. Not all games on this website could really be classified as "games." This is because anybody with an account can post a game. Pros: Mature community, wide variety of games, forums, chat, achievements, Cons: No video submissions, occasional inappropriate chat conversations, This website is a very good place for average gamers looking for team work compatibility, highscores, achievements, or people just looking for a good chat with some mature users. If you are somebody who enjoys movies and videos more than games, this website may not be for you You can go to Kongregate and register for free to start earning achievements, playing games, posting on the forums, and having a fun time, right on your desktop. Point system You may be asking, "Hey, viewspot, how does this 'point system' work?" Well you're in luck. We have your answer. There are multiple ways of getting points, which consist of, but are not limited to: Earning badges Submitted game rankings Rating games Rating user submitted art/music Friend referrel Earning badges is simple. There are achievements on some games that, once you complete them all, you earn a badge. You get points depending on the rank of the badge. Badge rankings are as follows: Easy: 5 Points Medium: '''15 Points '''Hard: '''30 Points '''Impossible: 60 Points Easy badges are usually easy to earn, and will win you a pretty badge and 5 shiny points. A medium badge is a little harder than an easy one, but it rewards higher than an easy badge, coming with 15 points. Hard badges are significantly more difficult than either easy or medium badges. They will require more time, but reward you with double the points as a medium badge. 30 points. Impossible badges are still possible to complete, but they are a lot more difficult to complete than any other badge. The Kongregate administrators seem to not create any more of these, but these will give you a nice 60 points, and bragging rights to saying you have an impossible badge. If you submit a game, you get points depending on how your game in ranked. For every game you rate, you get 1 point. You can rate up to 50 games a day. Try not to falsly rate games. Try to rate games accurately. Remember, you don't get rewarded for 5 star ratings, you get rated for accurately rating games. You can rate art or sound files 10 times a week for 1 point a piece. If you refer a friend to the website, you get 15 points immediately after they sign up for an account. You also get 13 points when they level up, until they reach level 10. Currently, there are no uses for levels or points, besides occasional level based beta tests. Kred and Kong+ system Kreds and points are 2 completely differant. Kreds are bought with real money. This is one of the ways Kongregate earns there money. The way Kreds work is that you can use them to buy perks on certain games, or, for a more noble act, donate them to the tip jar of a game, and all the money that the amount of kreds are worth go directly to the developer of the game. Kong+ is another perk that you can purchase with real money. This allows you to join K+ chatrooms, you can create your own private chatroom, which you can invite people into, buying K+ gives you 50 kreds, you can play games that are in private beta testing, it gives you a shiny medal to show off in chatrooms that says "K+" It hides annoying ads from the website, (besides chat banners informing you about new additions to Kongregate,) Being in Kong+ doesn't come free though. It costs $29.99 a year to be K+. This may seem like a lot, but you may buy a game (Let's say, Blacks Ops.) This game will usually cost around 40, 50, or 60 dollars, depending where you get it. This game will probably be ruined, or became boring, in a matter of years, or even months. With K+, you get beta access to many games, not just 1. Definitely a good deal.